


Go All The Way

by Oh_Toasty



Series: Clearing out the Hard-drive: Finishing Old Works [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Infinity Gems, Magic, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, The Norns - Freeform, They Do What They Want, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: If you're going to try, go all the way. Otherwise, don't even start. This could mean losing girlfriends, wives, relatives and maybe even your mind. It could mean not eating for three or four days. It could mean freezing on a park bench. It could mean jail. It could mean derision. It could mean mockery--isolation. Isolation is the gift. All the others are a test of your endurance, of how much you really want to do it. And, you'll do it, despite rejection and the worst odds. And it will be better than anything else you can imagine. If you're going to try, go all the way. There is no other feeling like that. You will be alone with the gods, and the nights will flame with fire. You will ride life straight to perfect laughter. It's the only good fight there is.—Charles Bukowski——————It could be millennium, eons trapped on another world trying to change the future. It could mean Isolation.





	Go All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I started this WAY before Infinity war, hell before Ragnorok. All I’ve done recently is finish it off, so please enjoy this outdated old thing.

-

“Why am I here?” He croaks, throat sore and mouth filled with ash. He watches as the sky above him burns. 

Queen Frigga smiles at him, but it's a bitter, false action. Her eyes drift up towards the flaming sky. 

“To learn Anthony Stark, to learn what is coming and stop it.”

“I was trying to stop it,” Tony snaps, “I was fighting alongside my friends when you took me here.”

Frigga shakes her head, “It was already too late by then. This conflict started among the gods ages ago, there's no way you could have beat it without millennium of preparation.”

“Then get one of your gods to do it,” Tony tells her, “I don't have millennium to live.”

“No, but you have the Norn's blessing which will solve that problem readily enough.” Frigga’s eyes meet Tony’s with an intensity like no other. “You will be alone among gods Anthony Stark, and you will experience wonders. Don't forget that your purpose is to keep the nights from becoming aflame with fire.”

“What do you mean alone among gods?” Tony wonders. “What are you talking about?”

Frigga places a gentle hand on his face, “Farewell, Anthony Stark. We shall meet again.”

-

“Who are you,” Tony asks as three woman materialize before him. He's still standing beneath the burning stars. 

“We are gods, but you may call us the norns,” they murmur in sync and Tony isn't sure what he thinks of a being he's never believed in. 

He straightens his spine, “What do you want?”

They tell him. 

-

He wakes up gasping for breath in unfamiliar room. No matter how hard he tries, Tony cannot seem to draw in enough air, a quick look down reveals why. His arc reactor is back, and with it the reduced lung capacity. 

Briefly, Tony wonders if everything about and after the arc reactor’s removal was a dream, but he knows that's not the case. When he looks around Tony can tell that whatever Frigga had wanted to occur must have, because there's no way he's in the United States. The room around him is gilded in gold and besides him crouches a man in ancient armor. 

“Who are you? Where am I?” Tony asks as he forces himself to sit back up, “How’d the arc reactor get back in my chest?”

“I am Prince Odin, son of Bor. You currently reside in the healing halls of Asgard, awaiting on my father’s arrival. As for your last question, I do not know how this arc reactor you speak of came to be, the blue light was already in your flesh when you appeared.”

“Prince Odin?” Tony asks, as he stares at the man, “Not King?”

He thinks of Thor’s stories about his father, a one-eyed age grizzled warrior and tries to connect them to the man besides him. He wonders why Frigga sent him here. 

“Not for at least a couple more centuries, no.” Odin answers and Tony closes his eyes in acceptance. 

-

“Where are you from?” Bor asks as he stands over Tony’s bed. 

Tony stares at the ceiling and attempts to ignore the way his flesh burns, “Nowhere that exists yet.”

Bor glares down at him, “That is not an answer!”

“It is, though it's twisted for sure. But still, it's an answer and I was lead to believe that you gods like it twisted.” Tony is babbling, not able to think coherently as he recalls the words of the Norns. 

He will not exist for several millennia and yet, yet here he is alive and well in another realm. 

“Who sent you,” Bor questions with malice pouring off of him. 

“The future,” Tony replies still struggling to grasp his new reality. 

Bor extends his arms as if to strike Tony, but he never makes contact. Instead Tony’s skin glows bright and Bor jumps as though burned even across the inches still separating them. 

“So,” Tony murmurs, “That is the protection they promised.”

Bor’s voice is low and cautious, “Who?”

“The Norns”. 

-

Bor is accommodating after that, willing to let Tony roam the realms as he pleases. He is granted access to the Bifrost and the royal court so long as it furthers the mission he was given by the Norns. 

Tony can not understand the change of heart, but he is grateful. To fight the king of Asgard would be to much piled atop his mission. 

-

Tony dreams of death and destruction. He dreams the past; he dreams the future. He dreams the path once traveled; he dreams the paths unseen. 

He watches as Thanos destroys Asgard, taking out the most equipped opponents long before they realize the threat he poses. He watches as Thanos destroys Earth, plucking the infinity stone from Vision and tossing him aside as though he were worthless. He watches Earth fight back the best they can. 

He sees Thanos kill him; he sees himself kill Thanos. 

Some days he cannot remember the truth. Some days he isn’t sure there is one. 

-

Jotunheim is beautiful, especially given that he cannot feel the cold. He befriends the royal family, a Queen and her darling child Fárbauti. 

He cannot stay long, the Norns whisper to him to return to Asgard, to right the wrongs there before they occur, but he works hard to have an impact before he leaves. 

“Guard the Casket,” he warns Fárbauti and mother, “It is power greater than you know, but bear in mind that it is no weapon.”

-

Odin is by no means a friend, yet he it not quite the possible threat Bor is. He is something else entirely, a pupil of sorts. 

When on Asgard, Tony teaches the future King. He guides him away from war and conquering, towards peace and strength through friendship. 

He works hard; he hopes It works. 

-

Bor dies peacefully, in his sleep. Odin ascends to the throne and Tony is there to watch the coronation. It is simple, but festive and the celebration attracts creatures from six of the nine realms. 

He watches the cautious mingling of Jotuns and Ás and he hopes that this is a sign of change for the better. 

-

“Asgard is meant to unite the realms,” Odin argues. “That’s what my father has taught me since birth!”

“He’s right,” Tony agrees. “Asgard will unite the realms, but not like this, not through war. Diplomacy is the solution; the bonds between the realms must be strong. It’s the only way we will survive.”

Odin watches him carefully, “I hope you’re right Norns’ Blessed, lest you destroy the realms yourself.”

“Trust me Odin,” Tony sighs heavily. “It would be no worse even if you conquered past the realms; Thanos is to strong to be defeated by disjointed realms.”

Odin’s fingers drum heavily along the vambrace of his armor. “Diplomacy it is then.”

-

Frigga is beautiful and, this time, a willing bride. She is more than happy to be the one to officially tie their realms together. 

Tony watches the wedding with a small smile; perhaps he should’ve interfered, alined Asgard with a realm to was more distant than Vanaheim, but this was not something he wished to changed. Frigga and Odin’s union would result in Thor and he could not take that away. 

-

His return to Jotunheim is met with silence. It is the day long mourning period for royalty, and there shall be no speech across the realm until Fárbauti is named monarch. 

He makes way to the palace, determined to show his respects for the late ruler of Jotunheim. He’d been quite fond of the entire family, and it saddens him to see even one go. 

Still, he knows the time of change has come. Fárbauti must marry Laufey tomorrow, and unite the two tribes of Jotunheim.

-

Upon his return, his first words to Odin are, “You’ve managed to lose your eye.”

“Yes, well,” Odin mutters even as he fights the urge to reach up and adjust his new eyepatch, “Not all of us are immune to harm.”

“Even if I weren’t, I like to think I’d be able to defend myself,” Tony hesitates. “I used to be able to anyway.”

Odin hums, “Even against the magic of two angry Vanir? There are still those displeased with the union of our realms.”

“Hmm,” Tony agrees. “Maybe not magic users. Not without warning.”

-

He secludes himself in his workshop, eager to tackle a problem he hasn’t solved before, especially one that is solved because he wanted it to be not because the the Norns willed it so. 

He designs, creates, destroys, and rebuilds. It’s cathartic in a way; he’s finally able to mourn his life from before and he comes through it all stronger. 

He also comes through it with a way to prevent mages near him from accessing their seidr. 

Things are different when he emerges: Odin and Frigga have had a son, Thor, and they now rule as regent to the nine realms. 

A smile flutters at the edge of his lips; things are looking up. 

-

Asgard does not need him anymore. 

He knows that it’s true. He hasn’t truly been needed since the birth of Thor. Odin is no longer the man he once was and, as a result, Thor will not be the same. Frigga will be able to guide them both now that Odin is willing to listen, and it should better all of the realms. 

“Don’t worry,” Tony reassures the royal family. “I’ll return soon enough.” 

“Go safely Blessed One.”

-

He holds the squalling blue infant in his arms, ignoring the chill that accompanies it. He has his suspicions on the identity of the babe. 

“What did you call him?”

“Loptr Loki Laufeyson.”

“You must be careful with him,” Tony tells Fárbauti. “Be sure that he knows his value, that he is loved and wanted.”

“Always.” Laufey tells him. “Always.”

-

He arrives at the council meeting after several years spent on Muspelheim. His skin is a golden brow, and his brow darkened with soot. He’d fathered enjoyed his time in the fiery pits of that world, but he’s glad to be back. 

In the distance, he hears Frigga, “Thor, ask if he wants to, don’t just demand that he plays with you.”

“Okay!” A voice which he assumes to be Thor’s answers. “Loki???”

Tony rounds the corner and finds Frigga and Laufey resting on the same bench. 

“Am I late to the party?” He asks, and the two of them bounce to their feet. 

Frigga and Laufey call out “Blessed one” and “Advisor” respectively. 

“How are you my friends?” He asks embracing them both. “I see that your children are getting along.”

“Yes,” Frigga smiles. “Though they’re still quite young.”

Tony’s smile is as sad as they all have been since his meeting with the Norns. 

“If it all goes well, they will remain so.”

-

“How have you been my friend,” Odin asks as Tony sits himself in the seat of honor at his left hand. 

“Well enough.” Tony replies, as he offers Fárbauti a smile in greeting. “Busy.”

“Saving the realm?” Fárbauti questions. 

“The universe, hopefully anyway.”

-

“Uncle,” Thor addresses him one day. “Why do you not age?”

“A long time ago, before you or Loki were born, before your mother and Father had met, and yet a long time from now, when you will be a man and warrior and Loki a skilled magician, I went to war. 

It was a war of many, with realm after realm falling to the whims of one man. He wielded a gauntlet, filled with stones of unimaginable power. 

We lost the war, but now we have a chance to win. The Norns plucked me from my time and sent me to right the world.”

“I am sorry,” Thor tells him. 

“So am I.”

-

“Uncle,” Loki greets him only a decade after Thor. “Can you teach me more ways to use my seidr?”

“I’m afraid not.” Tony tells him. “I have none. But rest assured, I would if I could.”

“Of course you have some,” Loki scoffs. “It resides within the well in your chest.”

“The only Seidr there belongs to the Norns. The rest is all science.”

Loki’s brows raise, “Science?”

“Come here,” Tony gestures. “Let me show you.”

-

“I am growing old,” Odin confides in him. “I need to start thinking about crowning Thor.”

“Almost.” Tony replies. He’s barely listening to Odin, instead focused on other matters. 

It’s almost time for his own birth on earth. He wonders if he’ll still continue to exist here, or if his work will be done. 

“His time will come.” 

-

“Come along.” Tony calls. “It’s time for us to depart.”

“We are coming, Uncle.” Loki reassures him. “Thor simply lacks the ability needed for speed.”

Thor rolls his eyes, “Come now, Loki. No need for such hostility.”

“Both of you,” Tony snaps. “Hurry. Don’t you want to see Midgard?”

“Yes, Uncle” The two of them chorus and they step toward the Bifrost.

-

He leaves the two crown princes of Asgard and Jotunheim in an empty hotel suite, enjoying the unique aspects of an earthly establishment, and finds his way down to a computer. The first thing he does is research himself. 

Stark Line Ends: Whole Family Dies in Tragic Crash

The Stark Tragedy: How one Mistake Killed a Whole Family

Exclusive: Tony Stark’s Best Friend: “I Had a Bad Feeling Before Tony Went Home!”

It makes sense, afterall, who knows the consequences of having two Tony’s on earth at the same time. He looks so different than he used to, it’s unlikely he’ll be recognized, and even an advanced facial recognition couldn’t prove he is who he looks like. Doubtless, immortality has affected him down to his DNA, so he can’t even offer that as proof. 

He sighs deeply, and then sets his emotions aside. 

His life on Earth was long ago. He is not the man he once was. Now all that matters is that he saves the universe. 

-

“Fury,” Tony greets the man. Loki is standing besides him, guiding him in to the mortals dreams. 

A dream is all he needs with a man so paranoid. 

“There are beings from other worlds. Some are kind, allies even, others are not. Prepare yourself, they come.”

-

It’s only after Loki and Thor are back in Asgard that he caves and goes to see his former friends. Pepper is young, still in college, and his heart aches as he looks upon her. 

So much potential, who knows how it will be used now. She could be so much, but what would she do with herself. She had once admitted to him that pointing out his math “mistake” had taken all of her guts, that herself confidence hadn’t started to grow until later. 

She’s working on homework in the cafe, and he can’t help himself. He approaches her. 

“This is going to sound odd,” he smiles at her. “I just want you to know that I believe in you. I can see how hard you’re working, and I think you can reach any goal you set.” 

Then he’s gone.

-

His approach to Rhodey is different. His friend had never told him of any instance he’d needed him, but he can’t be sure of how that has changed in this timeline. 

He watches as Rhodey commissions as an Airforce officer, gives his first salute. 

His approach afterwards isn’t planned, but inspired but the sad shadow in his friends eyes. 

“You don’t know me,” Tony greets. “But I thought I should come say these two things regardless: congratulations, and I am sorry for your loss. I know Tony meant a lot to you.”

He walks away, shedding his mortal coil one last time. 

-

Thanos never acquires Loki. Instead, he uses Nebula to attack Earth. 

The avengers gather once more, though this time Ironman is not real. Instead the group consists of Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Loki, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Tony, though the latter is introduced simply as a child of the Norns. 

“If you can get me to Nebula, I can take her out of the picture.” Tony informs them. “Once that’s done, the spear she’s using should be able to describe her portal device.”

“And why should be trust you?” Fury asks. “You won’t even tell us your name.”

Tony’s smile is soft and bitter. “It’s not that I won’t tell you, it’s that I don’t have one anymore. I haven’t been named since Bor was king.”

All of the humans can tell from the twin looks of horror on Loki and Thor’s faces that this wasn’t normal for their region of space either. It only raises more questions. 

-

Adrenaline floods his body as he stares up into the gaping portal in the sky, as Loki, in all his blue glory, works alongside his once brother now friend to end an attack he once had led. Tony can’t help a chuckle, oh the grammatical effects of time travel. 

“Eyes on Nebula,” Barton’s voice crackles across the ear piece. “She’s at the Empire State Building.”

“Thor,” Tony calls. “I need a ride.”

Within moments, the other man is there and they are flying through the air. It makes him miss his suits, things he hadn’t thought of in millennia. Earth is making him sentimental. 

He lands across from Nebula, and approaches slowly. Thor flies off, doubtless to go deal with yet another threat, but he knows he’ll be fine. The Norns would accept nothing less. 

She slashes at him, weapon after weapon making an appearance. Rockets fire and crumble to nothing as they hit the invisible shield he is surrounded by. 

Her only option is to run, but by the time that she realizes this it’s too late. His mechanic hands have already begun to take her apart until they find a deactivate button.

-

“She was not here of her own volition.” Tony warns. “But rather that of a being called Thanos. He seeks to destroy half of all life, and he needs the tesseract to do so. I am content to leave it in your care, but first I must warn you. Thanos will come again, and he will not be alone. He had legions of armies beneath his command. You must be ready.”

“Will it be just Earth in this fight?” Banner asks. 

Tony grins wolfishly, “Not at all, not again. Earth will be joined by all of the realms. You see, it’s in their better interest to fight Thanos as well.”

“How can be know that the other realms will be there on time?” 

“My mothers would allow nothing else.” Tony says envisioning the faces of the Norns. “Not now.”

-

Thanos returns almost a decade later. It is as Tony predicted, he’s followed by legions of ships which all gather together to target Earth at once. 

They did not anticipate a united nine realms, all of which were lying in wait. They did not expect a general capable of preventing animosity among his troops. 

They did not anticipate Tony. 

That was their mistake. 

His forces, trained for this very moment, some of them for eons, decimate Thanos’. Ship after ship is struck down, and the few that get through are quickly taken care of by the forces amassed on the planet itself. 

Soon only Thanos himself remains. 

-

“I used to blame you,” Tony tells the titan kneeling at his feet. “I used to think that it was your fault that I was sent back, cursed to live a life I was never meant to.

I understand now though, that there’s always something more to each decision: a series of events leading to it. I was always going to have to come back, the conflict among the realms would allow for nothing else. You were just a catalyst, and for that I forgive you.”

Thanos laughs, “Forgive me? I did not ask for your forgiveness.”

“No, you didn’t, but nonetheless you have it. May you cling to that where you are going.”

The power in Tony’s chest builds, and he focuses it all as he had once down with his unibeam. A sad smile on his face, Tony releases the last of his power from the Norns, and watches as Thanos’ body, now abort a head, slumps to the ground. 

-

 

Tony is kneeling before the three women he had seen so long ago. He can not bring himself to care that he is on his knees, that he isn’t presenting a strong image. 

“It’s over.”

“Yes,” they chorus. “It is, my son.”

“What now?”

They each extend a hand to stroke his face, “What do you desire?”

“Rest.”

“Then rest you shall have.”

With that, Tony disappears once more, only this time his very essence is folded into the beings that call themselves the Norns, hidden away from the world. They store him there, their tool, their child, and they wait. 

They let him rest. 

Afterall, he’ll be needed again.


End file.
